The Konoha Alien Massacre
by millas14
Summary: After a mission to Suna, Team Kakashi brings back an odd egg, little do they know, somthing dangerous sleeps inside, and will turn the village of Konoha inside out, unless a lone hunter can reach the egg, and destroy it Yuri and het pairings, not NaruxSak
1. Chapter 1

Ok, i decided to start yet another one. I have no idea how Shippuden ended, but here everyone is in their 20s, and i paired the people i though would go good together, (yes that includes yuri). Hope you all enjoy, plz R&R. pairings are NaruxHina KakaxAnko TsunxShiz SakuxIno

* * *

The heat in Konoha had been unbearable in recent days. The members of Team Kakashi had just returned from a mission to Suna to help Kazekage Gaara quell an uprising in one of their provinces.

"Oh my god! Why is it so fucking hot?" Shouted Naruto Uzumaki as he kicked off his shoes once he returned to his apartment. "Hey Hinata, you home?" he called. He had recently married Hinata Hyuuga, who apparently, had a crush on him since they were kids.

"Naruto? Is that you?" came the sweet soft voice of his betrothed. Naruto had always loved how soft and sweet Hinata was, and the fact that she was one hell of a fighter just added to her attractivness.

"Naruto!" she yelled as she leapt at him and planted a big 'I missed you' kiss on him, "How was Suna?" she asked while leading him into the dining room where she poured them some tea and sat down to listen to him.

"It was fine, the rebels put up little of a fight, we managed to take most of them back alive. Their boss was a handful though, he knocked out Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke (1), leaving me to fight him alone."

"But, weren't there any Suna ninja there?" Hinata asked sweetly,

"Yeah, but they were tied up with the guards, So any way this guy was breeding something in his fortress, because we found some kind of fleshy egg type thing in there, it was really weird, we brought it back here for lady Tsunade to look at." Naruto continued.

As Naruto continued with his boasting about how he took down an entire criminal organization, he, Hinata, and the rest of Konoha were being watched, not by an Akatsuki member, but by something much more deadly.

* * *

The Yautja (2) elders of the Bleeding Blade Clan had sent one of the more mature Blooded warriors from their clan to earth to exterminate a Hard Meat (3) nest before the oomans were able to discover it. The Hunter named Bakuub (5) had managed to eliminate most of the nest, but the meddlesome oomans had extracted one of the eggs before he could reach the nest and detonate his bomb. 

Bakuub had followed the egg to an ooman town in a desert, then here, where he lost track of it. The hunter knelt on a ledge watching one of the oomans who was with the Hard Meat egg. He was somewhat disgruntled that he was not permitted by the elders to engage the oomans, but he followed his orders none-the -less.

The ooman was sitting with what looked to be a female of the spiecies, he recorded the entire conversation they had, and ran it through a translater. The ooman made some mention of the egg, but not enough to know where it was. The hunter growled angrily and leapt from his perch to seek out the other oomans who were with the egg. Bakuub had thought to put tracers on all of the oomans, and followed one to a nearby building, he recognized the form inside as the female from the group, and wither was what appeared to be another female.

"The females here have too much freedom. The other had a mate, this one must as well." He growled to himself, he surveyed the apartment for a male form before recording the conversation that was starting inside.

* * *

"Sakura, baby! You're home!" Ino Yamanaka shouted with glee as she literally jumped on Sakura, knocking them to the floor. Ino lay on top of her lover, straddling her hips, she gave Sakura a kiss and asked, "How was Suna? Did you see Temari? Is she still as hot as ever? Did you mention the threesome?" Ino spurted rapidly. 

"Easy, girl." Sakura said, pushing Ino off her, "Good, yes, yes, no."

Ino pouted at hearing about the threesome, "well, did anything 'interesting' happen there? Ino asked with a devious smirk.

"Nothing like that Ino-Pig. We did find this really weird egg though. I left it at Tsunade-sensei's office."

"Who cares about some stupid egg? Why didn't you ask Temari about a threesome next time she's in town?" Ino shouted, Sakura came up and gave Ino a peck on the lips then whispered in her ear, "Because I don't want to share you with Temari, I want you all to myself."

Ino's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "HEL-LO!" was all she said before she picked Sakura up and ran into the bedroom, Sakura giggling all the way.

* * *

Bakuub ran the conversation through his translator, and once he heard where the egg was he went to find this 'Tsunade', and hopefully destroy the egg before it hatched. Bakuub hesitated when he heard more sounds coming from the building he was just looking into. He looked back and saw the two females doing what appeared to be a mating ritual. 

"What's wrong with this planet? Females mate with each other? Oomans make me sick," He growled before leaping off to find another beacon, hopefully leading him to this Tsunade.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake sighed with the heat as he waited for Tsunade to see him. "Man, why is it so hot here? Suna was cooler." He said, loosening his collar, he patted the egg like thing next to him, "bet you're burning up in there, eh?" 

The door in front of him opened and Tsunade and Shizune walked out, Tsunade locked the door behind her, and when she saw Kakashi, she seemed surprised, "Kakashi, what're you doing here?" she asked, "I'm here to give the mission report, you said to see you as soon as we got back."

"Oh…" she said, she looked at Shizune, then back to Kakashi, "give it to me tomorrow, and you can leave the egg thing here."

Kakashi sighed again, "Very well, Lady Hokage. But if it's all right, I think I'll sleep here and watch the thing, just to be sure nothing happens."

Tsunade smirked, "Anko pissed again?"

Kakashi merely looked at his feet and sighed again. Tsunade chuckled and bade him good night. Kakashi laid down and shut his eyes, ready for sleep, but he was interrupted.

* * *

(1) I don't know what happens to Sasuke after Ship, but here, he retured to Konoha. 

(2) The Predator Spiecies, i will be refering to them as this or Hunters

(3) Aliens

(4) Yautja for "Straight Spear"

Ok, heres Chapter 1, hoe you enjoyed, plz Review, i could really use the feedback. and if you have any questions, send me a PM or put it in a review. Ch. 2 will be up later in the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2, not one day after #1. For some reason the last half of this is about Tsunade and Shizune. And the casualties i put in this, doesn't nessesarily mean that i don't like those characters, Enjoy!

* * *

"Kakashi! Kakashi wake up!" came a stern and irritated voice, "Wake up you ass-hole!" came an even angrier voice, Kakashi had only been asleep for a few moments, but he was asleep none-the-less. 

His eyes shot open when he heard the second voice, 'Oh shit' he thought as he turned around to see a very pissed Anko standing over him with Sasuke off to her side.

"Why in the hell didn't you come home!" she spat, "you know how pissed I get when you're out all night!"

"You'd be pissed if I came home one second late, so I just figured I'd stay here and watch the egg for the night." Kakashi replied non-chalantly.

"Fuck this egg, you should be at home making one with me!" She hollered, Kakashi looked over at Sasuke who was trying to ignore everything that was happening.

"Come on, lover boy!" Anko slung Kakashi over her shoulder and made her way to the door, "A-Anko, put me down! I'm trying to do my duty here!" Kakashi said trying to get his 'blushing bride' to let him go.

"Uchiha can watch that thing, you've got a duty at home."

Kakashi sighed admitting defeat as Anko dragged him off.

"I hope I never get married." Sasuke said as he sat down next to the egg, "Why'd we even bring this thing back? Should've just left it in Suna."

As Sasuke looked over the egg the four fleshy flaps on top opened. Sasuke stood up and grabbed his Katana (1) he warily approached the object. As he did, eight fingerlike objects squirmed out from inside. Sasuke watched the thing crawl out of the egg, and that's when it leapt at him.

"AHH…" was all he had time to say before the thing latched itself onto his face and wrapped its tail around his neck.

* * *

Bakuub looked over his tracker and saw that two of the beacons were in the same place, but shortly after, one of them moved off swiftly. Bakuub followed the moving one, which stopped at another building. 

Bakuub perched himself on the ledge adjacent to the building where he saw two oomans, one was carrying the other through the room into another. The one being carried was one of the males from the group that was with the egg.

The ooman carrying him appeared to be female.

Bakuub turned on his recorder and listened in on what was going on inside, _"Let's go, Lover boy."_ Came the female's voice…

"Let's go lover, we got a family to start!" Anko shouted as she dragged Kakashi into their bedroom, "Anko, come on, I just go t back, and I'm tired." Kakashi said pleadingly.

Anko scoffed, "Oh sure, you say you're tired, but I know that once I'm asleep, you're going to pick up one of your dirty books and jack off to it! Sorry Pal, not gonna happen, so get those pants off!"

Kakashi sighed in defeat as Anko threw (literally threw) him onto the bed.

Outside Bakuub watched as the oomans performed their mating ritual. The aggressiveness of the female reminded the hunter of his own mate back home. The first time they mate he came out with four broken ribs, a cracked femur, and a strong son.

As Bakuub turned to find the other beacon he heard the female making some very loud noises. _"Oh yeah, work it baby! Oh God, Kakashi!"_

"Oomans" Bakuub leapt from his perch and headed for the other signal. He didn't move more than a few yards before the signal went dead. He pounded on his wrist comp to be sure it was working. The tracers he placed on the oomans were so small that the only way the could be found is by accident, and then the only way the signal could die is if a certain amount of pressure was on it. Bakuub's eyes widened at the thought that the Hard Meat egg had hatched.

He started bounding in the direction of where the signal had come from, but he didn't know where he was going. As he bounded from rooftop to rooftop he heard an ooman speak that caught his attention.

_"Lady Tsunade, don't drink so much, we want you to be awake when we get home."_

A female voice came from somewhere below him. He found a perch and saw where the voice had come from. Two ooman females were sitting in a building with many other people. But where was this Tsunade? Surely he must be here.

_"Oh pipe down Shizune, I'll be plenty ready."_ Another female voice, could it be that the Alpha was a female? Bakuub looked over the crowd and spotted the women again,

_"Come on, let's just go."_ Came the first female voice, _"I'm tired of us being intimate while you are drunk out of your mind, Tsunade."_

_"Oh will you stop referring to it as 'being intimate', Shizune? I don't think what we do is 'intimate' when you're screaming at the top of your lugs for me to go faster. And plus, I'm best when drunk."_

"So," Bakuub said to himself, "The Alpha is a female. Not too unheard of, but reigning over males?"

* * *

Tsunade had been dinking for a straight hour, and was pretty buzzed. "So what you're saying, is that you have to be drunk in order to have sex with me?" Shizune said in a heated whisper. 

"Shizune, you don't have to whisper, no one cares that the Hokage is a lesbian, or that you and I rock the house every chance we get. Just as long as we're in private. And I don't need to be drunk, I prefer to be drunk."

"So I guess that you don't love me enough to sleep with me sober?" Shizune was starting to tear at how blunt her lover was being, "I didn't say that, stop putting words in my mouth." Tsunade downed her last cup of sake, then looked Shizune up and down, "So are you ready to go?"

Shizune leaned in with a sweet smile on her face, "You know how you said I was putting words in your mouth?"

"Yeah," Tsunade said as she leaned in to kiss her lover, "Well, that's all I'm putting in your mouth tonight. And with that she got up and stormed out.

"Hey, Shizune! You're my ride home! Where are you goin'?"

Tsunade took a food pill to sober her up enough to get her home okay, and then another to 'apologize' to Shizune enough to get inside. The only thing she wasn't prepared for was an invisible stalker.

"God Damn it!" Tsunade said to herself as she removed her jacket, "It's the dead of night, and it's gotta be more that a hundred fucking degrees out here!" She got up to her house and knocked on the door.

"Shizune? You in there?" Tsunade heard Shizune's sobs from the inside, 'God, why is she so sensitive? It's not like I called her fat.'

"Go away! I hate you!"

"Shizune come on, I'm sorry, why are you getting so worked up?"

"Because you don't love me enough to have sex with me sober! I'm not letting you in!"

"Wait a minute, this is my house! Why in the hell are you keeping me out? It's not like I called you fat!"

"So now I'm fat?!"

'Oh my god' "No Shizune, that's not what I said, let me in and I'll show you how attractive you are."

"Not while you're drunk!"

"Oh, come on! Do I sound drunk?"

"Let me in and I'll show you how sorry I am" she cooed through the door

Tsunade heard the door bolt click and saw the door open a bit, and a very red-eyed Shizune stood there. She stood back for the other to enter.

Tsunade kicked the door closed and pulled Shizune into a kiss and started to walk her back into the bedroom.

* * *

Bakuub watched Tsunade enter the building and scanned the building to see how many other oomans were inside; there were just the two.

Bakuub leapt down from his perch and searched for the power source for the building. He found it on the other side and plunged his twin wristblades into the box, recharging his central power core, and shutting down the power to the building.

He walked around to the window where, on the other side, the two females were mating. He stepped back a bit and leapt through the window into the room.

* * *

(1) I saw in the first episode of Shippuuden he had one, so i threw it in there. 

OK, hope you enjoyed it, again, i don't know why i made the second half all about Tsunade, but there was a message in there for all the girls who read the argument! i wrote it from a man's POV, _hint hint. _Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Lemons in this chapter. yuri lemons, none the less. het may be in next one. and here is where people start to die. enjoy!

* * *

Shizune wrapped her legs around Tsunade's middle as she was slammed against the bedroom wall. She started to relieve her sensei of her garb, and kissed down her neck to her chest. As they both fell back onto the bed, Shizune sucking on Tsunade's pert left nipple, and fondling the other breast, and Tsunade ripping off Shizune's robe, the lights went out. 

"Must be a blackout." Shizune said as she removed herself from Tsunade's gigantic breast, and started to kiss down Tsunade's navel to her pants, she pulled down the blue spandex that covered the object of her desire.

She tossed the garb aside and rubbed the damp cloth that covered Tsunade's pussy lovingly.

"Oh, God, Shizune, you have no idea how that feels." Tsunade said lustfully,

Shizune crawled up and gave Tsunade's ear a nip and whispered, "Oh, really? Tell me how this feels."

"Oh god." Tsunade said, as Shizune went back to her objective. Shizune hooked her index fingers around Tsunade's panties and started to pull them down.

As the cloth cleared the dripping organ, the window shattered, and a distorted shape landed on the floor.

"What the fuck!" Shizune reached for her needle shooter, a split second later, some sort of net wrapped around her and pinned her to the wall.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted, she grabbed a kunai she kept under her pillow and threw it at the form. It hit the wall with a clang, Tsunade heard Shizune scream, and she looked in her direction to see the net slicing through Shizune's skin.

"Tsunade, I…" Shizune was cut off when the net went through the rest of her and the pieces that were left fell with a splat to the floor. Tsunade looked dumbfounded at the bloodied mess on the floor.

She grabbed another Kunai and lunged at the form that was just barely visible, "YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Bakuub had killed the ooman who was with the alpha, and now she was lunging at him with a small knife. Bakuub easily dodged the female and grabbed her wrist and held her up to face level. Bakuub deactivated his cloak and stared the female in the face. 

The female alpha tried to hit him, but he grabbed her fist with his other hand and crushed the fragile bones in her hand. The ooman let out a pained scream; Bakuub released the crushed hand, and pressed a button on his recorder.

The voice of the other female he had spied on earlier came up, _"We did find this really weird egg though. I left it at Tsunade-sensei's office."_ The ooman looked up at the sound of the voice, "Sakura?"

* * *

Tsunade stared into the covered eyes of the monster that was holding her up by the wrist. Her hand was throbbing, but she wasn't able to heal it. For the first time in years, she felt pure terror, more than the night when her love died, more than whenever she saw blood, more than…than when Shizune died just one moment ago. 

"Egg?" She started, "Is that why you killed her you son of a bitch?! For that fucking egg!?" she screamed at the thing, tears welling when she thought of the mound of flesh behind her.

The monster played the sound of Sakura again and again and again, _"Egg, egg, egg, egg, egg"_

"I-Its at my office." The monster growled, and pressed another button, this time Tsunade's own drunken voice came out, "Where."

"S-southwest, the big tower, center of the village, top floor."

The monster released her and walked back over to the window.

"You think I'm going to let you leave after you killed Shizune?!" Tsunade formed a series of handsigns, 'Fire style, fireball Jutsu'

She shot a cone of fire at the beast, "Hah!" she said triumphantly. She collapsed to her knees, and watched the flames.

When the flame cleared, the monster was still standing there, it whipped around and growled, then pressed the same button on its wrist again, Shizune's voice came out as the creature walked towards her and extended a pair of blades on its other wrist

_"So I guess you don't love me. Love me, love me, love me, love me... Tsunade I… Tell me how this feels."_

Tsunade's eyes widened as the monster's blades delved into her neck, and everything went black.

* * *

Bakuub plunged his wristblades into the Alpha's neck and wrenched her skull from her shoulders. The Hunter kicked the body over and made a taunting growl. He climbed up onto the roof holding his new trophy by the hair. He held it high and gave a roar of victory. 

He ran what she said through his translator, _"Southwest, big tower, center of village."_

Bakuub spotted the tower easily and bounded in that direction, Tsunade's lifeless skull dangling from his back.

* * *

Sasuke gasped for breath when he awoke, he scrambled to his feet and saw the egg open, and a spider-like creature laying lifeless next to him. "Holy shit, what the hell happened?" Sasuke tried to remember what happened. 

He started to walk home, pondering what had happened. He got home and was having some chest pains. "Holy crap." Sasuke grabbed some antacids from a cabinet, and as he was opening the jar, his insides did a somersault.

He grunted in pain as he felt something slam against his ribcage. He heard some bones crack, and let out a pained scream and something burst out of his chest. Sasuke heard a screech before darkness took him.

* * *

Bakuub reached the tower and climbed to the top floor. He peered inside and saw the egg, open. Bakuub hastily opened the window and climbed inside. He surveyed the room and approached the egg. He noticed the facehugger laying a few feet away. 

"_PAUK_!" (1) He shouted as he switched his helmet's vision to trace the footsteps of the infected one. He searched around and found the set with the Hard Meat residue on it. Before he left he poured a dissolving agent (2) on the egg and the Hard Meat carrier. He followed the trail out the building and a few miles away.

The trail led to a seemingly abandoned building. Bakuub crept inside and held his weapons at the ready. He walked readily around and inside one room was a lifeless body. It's thwei (3) splattered all over the room. Bakuub approached the body, keeping a watch for any Hard Meat.

As Bakuub approached the body he could see that it had a gaping hole in its chest. "_C'jit_" (4) he exclaimed as he switched his vision to search for the larval Hard Meat. He saw a trail of blood leading into the building's ventilation system.

"_C'jit_" he shouted again, "I need to summon help. This has gotten out of hand."

Bakuub poured some more dissolvent on the body, and made sure it dissipated all the way before he left to find the Hard Meat larva, somewhere below this building.

* * *

"Oh my god, Sakura!" Ino said as she lay back next to her lover, "The sex is always best when you've been gone awhile." She panted and looked into the emerald eyes of her lover, 

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura panted, "Well let's see how good it is when you're tired." Sakura formed a series of hand signs and rejuvenated her energy.

"No fair!" Ino shouted, Sakura smiled deviously at the blonde beside her, before she jumped back on top and started to suck her neck with a passion while rubbing her throbbing clit.

"Oh Sakura! I-I've already cum twice tonight! Leave me be!" Ino shouted, Sakura ignored her and started licking down to Ino's already dripping pussy, "Sakura, please, I'm tired. I don't think I have another one in me!"

"I think you have one more. And plus, I have a new trick I wanna try." Sakura picked up some of Ino's juices and lubricated her fingers once more. Then she focused some of her chakra into Ino and started to finger her vigorously, the chakra adding to the speed, and the pleasure.

Ino was bucking wildly, Sakura had to use her free hand to hold her down.

"SAKURA!!" Ino called, as she came hard into Sakura's waiting hand. Sakura crawled back up to Ino's head and licked the juices off her fingers, "Told ya." She said as she leaned in and kissed Ino lovingly.

Ino could taste herself on Sakura's lips. Then the doorbell rang. "Fuck!" Sakura exclaimed, "Ino, baby, would you mind getting that?" she said jokingly.

"Damn it, Sakura," Ino said, "I can't feel my legs, and you want me to get the door?"

"Don't sweat, babe, I was only kidding." Sakura got up and put on a bathrobe.

At the door was Shikamaru Nara. "Sakura, thank god you're home." He looked pale, "What's wrong, Shikamaru?"

"Is that Shika?" Ino called from the bedroom, "Hi Shika!"

"Not the time, Ino!" he responded, as Ino came prancing into the room, still naked.

"Sakura, something happened to the Hokage and Shizune. We need you to come at once."

"Saku, do you have to leave?" Ino said as she wrapped herself around Sakura's shoulders, "Ino, you don't have to be childish around Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"Uhm, Sakura, we need you now!" Shikamaru shouted.

Sakura nodded and ran into her room to get dressed, Ino following in step, only she went back to bed.

'OK, let's go." Sakura said as she fastened her headband around her hair. The two Jounin left hurriedly to the Hokage's residence. 'I hope nothing happened to Tsunade-sensei.'

* * *

(1) Yautja for 'Fuck' 

(2) saw it in AvP-R, seemed like it'd fit.

(3) blood

(4) Damn or shit

and there you have it. chapter 3. Tsunade and Shizune are toast, and so is Sasuke. tried to keep the lemons simple, not sure how i did, lemme know! Who'll be next to die? R&R to find out! chapter 4 will come soon


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's chapter 4, sorry for the long wait. and i just recently saw the episode where the Uchiha were running the Konoha PD, so i decided to have Shikamaru as the new Police Chief. oh, and i put a NaruxHina in here. enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, God…" Sakura said as she stared at the scene before her, Tsunade's headless, mostly nude, body was sprawled on the floor, blood leaking from the cavity, and over by the wall was a bloodied heap of flesh, "Wha-Wha…" Sakura tried to say, she walked over to the corpse and peered in the cavity.

"Both the skull, and… and the spine are gone, I've got Kiba and Akamaru searching the area for her scent, but we haven't heard anything yet," Shikamaru started, "We came to you because you were her pupil, and we figured that you would want to know first."

The pink haired kunoichi regained some of her composure, "I…I thought you said Shizune was here."

"Um…" Shikamaru gestured to the bloodied mass, "That net's fibers are razor sharp, I tried to cut it down and…" He held up a kunai that was cleaved cleanly in two, "We're assuming…that the mass over there is Shizune. We found her kimono, so…"

Shikamaru's photographers were taking photos of everything, the net, the body, everything. "Excuse me." Sakura pushed her way past the workers, Shikamaru could hear the girl vomit in the other room.

"How did you find them?" She asked, wiping her mouth, "Neighbor heard the window break then the commotion. She said she saw…" Shikamaru took out his notepad, " 'The devil incarnate came out from the window with Lady Hokage's severed head on a spear, with the spine dangling down.'" He read on, 'The devil let forth a hellish cry and vanished completely, but you can hear it's footsteps leaving.'

"A devil?" Sakura asked, still felling ill, "Yeah, we let the witness go, but she gave a brief discription of the…whatever," the police chief flipped through his notepad, 'It's face was covered by a silver metal mask, on the forehead of the mask was an indecernable mark. It walked upright like a man, heavy build, yellow-brownish skin, weapons covered it, it had some sort of device on it's left wrist.'

"Send someone for Naruto, he'll want to know." Sakura stated solemly looking at the former Hokage and her assistant, "And Shika," Shikamaru turned, "I want this thing found."

* * *

"Oh, Naruto!" Hinata screamed to high heavens as she rode Naruto's manhood, Naruto reached up and brought his wife down and locked their lips together to muffle her screams. They both moaned into the kiss, Naruto kept thrusting into the girl, hevfelt her inner walls tighten as she reached her third climax. Naruto came seconds after, Hinata collapsed next to her husband and pulled him into the most passionate kiss she could muster.

"I love you, Hinata" Naruto said when they broke for air,

"I love you too, Naruto, more than you could ever know." The fragile girl replied as she pulled him back into the kiss.

Hinata licked Naruto's lower lip, begging for entry, the man beside her granted her request, Hinata battled Naruto's tongue for dominance and lost. The girl sucked on his tongue before she pulled away for air. Hinata leaned in and kissed Naruto's neck, and sensually moved down his chest. She crwled under the covers and found Naruto's still pulsing organ.

"Hinata…" Naruto moaned as Hinata clamped her mouth around the organ and started to massaged the shaft and teased the head with her tongue. She slowly moved the object in and out of her mouth. "Oh, fuck, Hinata!" he called as she worked him over. She felt him contract a few times before her mouth was filled with Naruto's sticky fluid, which she swallowed and lapped up any she missed.

Hinata crawled back up to Naruto's face and was about to pull him back into a kiss when someone sounded at the door, "Aw, fuckberries." Naruto exclaimed as he clamvored out of bed and threw on a pair of lounging pants.

"What the hell do you want, Lee?" He asked as he stared at the bushy browed man in front of him, "Naruto, I have come by order of Police Chief Nara!" He struck a pose as he spoke, 'Holy shit, he's turning into Gai-sensei more and more every day.'

"What?" Naruto just looked at him, "Something bad has happened to the Hokage," Lee pulled out of his pose and looked dead serious, "She and Shizune have been murdered."

Naruto's confused expression changed to one of shock and dread, "M-Murdered? How? When?"

"Everything will be explained, now please, come with me."

"Ok, just let me get changed."

Naruto ran back into his room where Hinata was still laying waiting for him, "Who was it, Naruto?" she asked in her sweet, angelic voice, "Lee, gotta go, sorry." He got dressed quickly and gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips before rushing to Tsunade's.

* * *

Bakuub found the sewer access tunnel just outside the housing complex. He dropped down into the murky pipes and switched off his cloak. He switched his vision and began his sweep for the Hard Meat.

He peered around the corner, and his worst fears were realized, another egg, and it was open. Bakuub made himself ready, the only way an egg could get here without a queen would be if it was brought. But Bakuub was sure that the oomans only brought one back. Bakuub heard a hiss from behind him, he turned just in time to narrowly avoid being tackled by a Hard Meat. He spun again and grabbed the drone in mid-air by the neck, the drone lunged it's tail at him, Bakuub caught the spear-like tail just before impact.

The Hard Meat snarled and opened it's mouth and it's inner jaws shot out, attempting to hit the hunter. Bakuub threw the drone as hard as he could, it landed a few meters away, spasming violently before propping itself up on all fours and lunging. Bakuub activated his shoulder burner and fired a single shot that hit the drone square in the chest. The drone sent it's acidic thwei flying in all directions, Bakuub ducked behind a corner to avoid the acid. "One down, two or more to go."

* * *

"Oh FUCK YEAH!" Anko yelled, a little too loudly, "FUCK MY CUNT KAKASHI!"

"umm, Anko, any chance we can do this tomorrow?" Kakashi said hopefully, "The Fuck?!" she yelled, "Or not." He said.

Kakashi then realized what Anko was upset about. He looked up to the bed frame and saw a tan spider-like thing crawling out from behind it, "What the fuck is that?" they said in unision, right before the thing lunged at Anko. It clamped it's finger-like legs around her head and wrapped it's tail around her neck. "ANKO!" Kakashi tried to pull the thing off but it just clamped down harder. Kakashi heard a screech behind him, he turned and saw a big beetle like, thing. The creature lunged at Kakashi and pinned him down.

"What the fuck are you!"

The thing grabbed onto Kakashi and dragged him down the hole that was in the floor.

* * *

"What the…" Naruto walked into the room where Sakura and Shikamaru were waiting, "Good job, Lee." Shikamaru started, "Sakura, you can go home, I'll fill Naruto in."

"Thanks." She said, before taking one last look at her mentor before walking out the door.

The heat had not improved any, Sakura unbuttoned her blousse some and fanned herself. She entered her apartment and tip-toed to hers and Ino's room. She saw her blonde beauty sleeping soundly. Sakura stripped down and carefully slipped in next to her lover, she snuggled in close and kissed her forehead. The unconscious blonde wrapped her arms around Sakura like she was a teddy bear, Sakura returned the hug and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh my God." Naruto said as Shikamaru finished the statement, "So, So that's…Shizune?" he asked, gesturing over to the bloody mass, "Yes."

Naruto clenched his fists as he played the image of what Shikamaru described in his head, "What kind of sick bastard would do this?"

"We don't know, bet we'll find him, and bring him down."

"I want his head, Shikamaru, I want his fucking head!" Naruto snarled

* * *

There ya go, chapter 5 will be here when i get some reviews. later all! 


	5. DISCONTINUATION

Due to the fact that I haven't gotten many reviews, and that I've completely lost interest, I am discontinuing this fic. Sorry folks. And for those of you who keep complaining about the pairings, the character filters aren't just for pairings. Plus, i just can't see naruto and sakura ever happening. ever. so you can stop with complaining about it, it's really making me want to drop-kick a nun.


End file.
